Amor y Traición
by andyhamato99
Summary: Alguna vez se hicieron esta pregunta: ¿realmente han sido amados?...Bueno yo siempre me había hecho esa pregunta y pensaba que era ridículo ya que yo estaba rodeado de cariño, que la respuesta ya la tenía conmigo…pero estaba totalmente equivocado. Basado en TMNT 2012 por favor denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno chicos, como dije aqui esta la nueva historia: amor y traición.**

**Espero que les guste y por si les interesa ayer en la noche publique A quien tu decidiste amar, por si alguien quiere leerla.**

**Sin mas que decir...A LEER! **

* * *

><p>Amor y Traición<p>

Prólogo

Alguna vez se hicieron esta pregunta: ¿realmente han sido amados?...Bueno yo siempre me había hecho esa pregunta y pensaba que era ridículo ya que yo estaba rodeado de cariño, que la respuesta ya la tenía conmigo…pero estaba totalmente equivocado.

Jamás en la vida pensé se me hubiera ocurrido que terminaría de esta forma y mucho menos por culpa de ellos, pensé que me querían y amaban…pero en realidad ellos nunca se me preocuparon por mí, esperaron el momento perfecto para mostrar que no tenían corazón, incluso nuestro peor enemigo no haría tal acto pero eso hizo que me diera cuenta de que no conocía el sentimiento de amor.

"_**Amor"**_…me preguntó que significa ese gran sentimiento del cual todo mundo disfruta y lo más probable es que nunca lo sabré.

Esta es la historia de cómo sentí por primera vez la traición de las persones que según yo eran las más especiales para mi, mi inspiración, mi ejemplo a seguir…me clavaron un puñal por la espalda y por primera vez sentí lo que era traición y eso no se lo desearía ni a mi peor enemigo.

Es la historia de cómo mis esperanzas, mis sueños y motivaciones desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno.

La historia de cómo mi vida dio un giro inesperado hasta convertirse; en mi opinión; algo peor que el infierno mismo a la edad de 15 años, todo está perdido para mí y ya no tengo nada porque vivir, todo mi mundo fue destruido y ahora solamente siento dolor en lo poco de corazón que me queda…

Pero yo se que aún queda algo dentro de mí que pronto descubriré y lo cambiara todo, sentí por primera vez la traición y deje el amor de lado, ese sentimiento ya está muerto…o ¿tal vez no?...

Esta es la historia, mi historia de cómo es la traición de los que más quieres y el amor que nunca tuve…

Esta es una historia de "_**Amor y Traición...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien..que les parecío el prologó, mañana lo continuo, comentarios, criticas, ideas, etc comentenlo.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Nos leemos mañana...**


	2. Capitulo 1: Un comienzo

**Bueno chicos, aqui el primer capitulo, a partir del proximo capitulo seran mas largos y más tristes...**

**Sin más que decir...A LEER!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1: Un comienzo<p>

Era un día como cualquier otro en la gran ciudad de Nueva York: las personas caminaban como si nada por las calles, el cielo cubierto por nubes grises casi negras que estaba anunciando que una gran tormenta se acercaba. Para los neoyorkinos todo era paz y tranquilidad, excepto por una cosa: en el interior de un edificio con un aire totalmente sombrío se estaba viviendo el infierno mismo para cuatro adolescentes mutantes y su padre mutante.

Los cuatro mutantes, para ser más específicos tortugas se encontraban en la parte más alta del edificio encadenados de manos y amordazados de mientras eran obligados a observar como su sensei rata y lo más importante padre era golpeado y torturado sin piedad por su peor enemigo y en ese momento su más grande pesadilla: **Destructor**.

La mirada que tenía Destructor era fría y reflejaba rencor, odio, venganza, furia y lo más importante…maldad, y con cada golpe que le propinaba a su enemigo Splinter sentía como todo lo que tenía dentro comenzaba a salir lentamente, pero el aún no estaba satisfecho con lo que había hecho, él quería más, él quería deshacerse de Hamato Yoshi permanentemente para que estuviera en "paz" según él.

**Por otro lado:**

Mientras Destructor seguía con su tortura, los chicos intentaban liberarse de sus ataduras para poder ayudar a su padre, pero todo su esfuerzo no brindo frutos.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Karai hacia lo que estuviera a su alcance para ayudarlos ya que sentía y sabía que esto no era lo correcto, sabía que esto no tenía ni un gramo de honor y también aunque no lo demostraba quería mucho a los chicos y en ese momento estaba más preocupado por Leonardo y Miguel Ángel…pero por el momento no podía ayudarlos.

Los chicos no se daban cuenta del acto de Karai ya que estaban más concentrados en escapar; con lágrimas en los ojos se movían de un lado a otro desesperados por bajar de ahí, pero el único resultado que obtuvieron fue escuchar el eco de los golpes, patadas y la horrenda risa de Destructor, pero lo más desgarrador para los chicos, era escuchar los gemidos de dolor y las suplicas de piedad de su padre. Eso provocó que todas sus lágrimas salieran sin detenerse.

Ellos solo suplicaban que esa tortura terminara, que esa pesadilla terminara…pero apenas estaba por comenzar.

* * *

><p><strong>Y que les parecio el primer capitulo? comentarios, ideas, criticas, etc. dejen sus comentarios, subire el siguiente capitulo mañana o pasado.<strong>

**NOS LEEMOS MAÑANA!**


	3. Capitulo 2: ¿Que fue lo que paso?

**HOLOOOOO...perdonenme por tardar, pero aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que le guste...**

**Gracias a los que estan leyendo esta historia, muchas gracias!**

**Sin más que decir...A LEER!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2: ¿Qué fue lo que paso?<p>

Leonardo era el que estaba más preocupado por la situación, ver a su padre y hermanos era una escena tan desgarradora para él y hacia todo lo posible por escapar con su padre y hermanos, pero cada intento fue solo una pérdida de tiempo.

Lágrimas brotaban por sus ojos, se sentía impotente, débil por no poder proteger a su familia y tanto él como su hermano menor Miguel Ángel estaban recordando cómo habían llegado habían llegado ahí:

**Flash Back:**

Era un día como cualquier otro en las alcantarillas de Nueva York donde cuatro tortugas mutantes de nombres Leonardo, Rafael, Donatello, Miguel Ángel y su sensei rata Splinter antes conocido como Hamato Yoshi, estaban disfrutando de tiempo de descanso ya que sus peleas con el clan del pie eran más duras últimamente.

Cada miembro de la familia descansaba como habitualmente lo hacían:

Leonardo estaba viendo la televisión con gran emoción ya que estaban pasando un maratón de 48 horas de héroes espaciales, lo cual estresaba a Rafael y en ocasiones criticaba el programa o se burlaba de Leonardo por verlo, pero él no le tomo importancia o para ser más claros no lo escucho, el estaba más preocupado por ver que le pasaba al Capitán Ryan.

Rafael se encontraba del otro lado de la sala disfrutando de golpear a lo que le quedaba de su saco o mejor dicho muñeco de boxeo.

Donatello no salía de su laboratorio porque estaba trabajando en unos cuantos aparatos para mejorar el equipo de todos y también estaba concentrado reparando a cabeza metálica-

Miguel Ángel estaba en la cocina preparando una pizza sin gusanos para cenar con su familia.

Splinter se encontraba en el dojo bajo el gran árbol tratando de meditar un poco, pero no lograba hacerlo por una razón: las últimas semanas ha tenido un mal presentimiento, una sensación extraña que no lo ha dejado descansar día y noche, por lo que decidió olvidarse de eso, pero por más que intentaba no lo conseguía.

Todos estaban tan concentrados en lo que hacían, que no se percataron de que las luces comenzaban a prenderse y apagarse rápidamente hasta que hubo un apagón en toda la guarida.

Leonardo, Rafael, Donatello y Splinter dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se reunieron en la sala.

-¿Qué fue lo que pa…?- dijo Leo pero su pregunta murió cuando comenzó a oler a humo para después escuchar un grito de dolor: -¡AHHHH!- todos reconocieron perfectamente quien fue el dueño del grito…: -¡MIKEY!- lanzaron un grito de preocupación y se dirigieron a la cocina para ver que sucedió con su hermano e hijo.

Al llegar a la cocina, lo que vieron los dejo horrorizados: **El horno y una pequeña parte de la cocina estaba en un pequeño incendio y notaron que un cable entro en contacto con el agua (lo cual provoco el apagón) y lo que más los alarmo fue encontrar a Mikey en el piso inconsciente pero lo que más les preocupó fue ver quemaduras de gravedad en su brazo izquierdo, un poco en el derecho y una gran quemadura en el rostro que iniciaba desde la parte superior derecha e iba en diagonal hasta la parte inferior izquierda**.

Después de ver tal escena, Leonardo inmediatamente agarró el extintor y comenzó a apagar el pequeño incendio mientras que Rafael, Donatello y Splinter fueron a auxiliar a Miguel Ángel que comenzaba a despertar: -¿Q-qué p-paso?- dijo débilmente.

-Al parecer te electrocutaste hijo mío- dijo Splinter sonriendo un poco de alivio, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando su hijo menor volvió a ser consumido por negrura de la inconsciencia. Donatello sabía que no tenía el equipo médico necesario para poder curar a su hermanito menor y sin pensarlo dos veces Rafael cargó a Mikey al estilo nupcial y salieron todos de la guarida.

**Fuera de las alcantarillas:**

Los chicos corrían y saltaban por tejados y azoteas a toda velocidad para llegar a casa de Abril ya que ella podría tener lo que necesitaban pero no se dieron cuenta de que eran vigilados y cuando estaban a unos metros de llegar a la ventana de la chica…una voz muy familiar se hizo presente por lo que no les quedo de otra que voltearse:

-Miwa- dijo Splinter susurrando con tristeza.

-Hola chicos, Splinter- dijo Karai sonriendo con malicia y un poco de odio a Splinter.

-¡¿Qué quieres Karai?!- dijo Leo con preocupación en su voz- ¡No tenemos tiempo para que nos ataques ahora!-.

-Claro Leo, voy a creer…-pero se trago sus palabras cuando vio que Rafael traía en brazos a su hermanito inconsciente y con quemaduras de gravedad, lo cual preocupó a la chica y el quelonio de bandana azul solo esperaba que Karai les tuviera un poco de compasión y los dejara pasar –Leo yo…-pero ese deseo no podría cumplirse:

-Karai- se hizo escuchar una voz grave y ronca que pertenecía a Garra de Tigre que acompañaba a la chica-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- comienza a regañarla- tienes que seguir el plan al pie de la letra y…-no puedo terminar ya que cuando giro su cabeza para ver a los chicos, fijó su mirada en alguien en específico: Miguel Ángel. El felino vio a Karai y sonrió ya que entendió porque no atacó: -ya entendí…sabes algo Karai, tú crees que eres valiente, fuerte, pero en realidad solo eres una pequeña cría que no vale nada…no mereces portar el emblema del clan del pie- dijo a la vez que cruzaba los brazos- ¡Rodéenlos!- tras decir eso Rahzar, Cara de pez junto con varios robopies comenzaron a rodearlos.

En ese momento Splinter entró en razón dándose cuenta de que lo que estaba pasando en ese momento era el mal presentimiento y la extraña sensación que había estado sintiendo, pero volvió a la realidad y se puso en posición de ataque junto con Leonardo y Donatello y en menos de dos minutos todos los robopies habían caído. Pero la pelea todavía no terminaba ya que el reto estaba por comenzar.

Cara de pez, Rahzar y Karai (aunque ella no quería) comenzaron a atacarlos. Rafael al ver que esta vez no iba a ser fácil busco un lugar para esconder a su hermano herido y por suerte lo encontró: -tranquilo Mikey, aquí estarás a salvo- le dijo a un Mikey inconsciente a la vez que le acariciaba con cariño la cabeza y se alejaba para ayudar a sus hermanos. Nadie hubiera encontrado a la pequeña tortuga de naranja, de no haber sido porque un enorme felino vigilaba cada movimiento de la tortuga temperamental y cuando se alejó solo pudo sacar una enorme y maligna sonrisa a la vez que se acercaba a Mikey.

**Por otro lado:**

Los chicos junto con Splinter estaban iguales en fuerza con sus enemigos cuando comenzaron a tomar la ventaja.

-Tenemos que seguir hijos míos- dijo Splinter esquivando y lanzándole un golpe a Rahzar. Los chicos asintieron mientras seguían atacando a sus enemigos. Cuando estaban a punto de terminar escucharon un rugido que podía escucharse por toda la ciudad, por lo que no les quedo de otra más que voltear para ver que era Garra de tigre estaba parado sobre un tanque de agua con las manos en la espalda: -reptiles- comenzó a hablar con una sonrisa en su rostro- yo les aconsejaría que se rindieran-.

-¡¿Por qué crees que nos rendiríamos ante ti o este estúpido clan?!- preguntó Rafa sacando sus sais preparado y dispuesto a atacar hasta que…

-Ríndanse si no quieren que nada malo le pase al pequeño reptil- Dijo Garra de tigre a la vez que llevaba sus manos al frente mostrando a Mikey un poco más herido de lo que ya estaba y el felino lo puso una pistola cerca de la cabeza del menor de todos-si no quieren que nada le pase bajen sus armas-dijo acercando la cabeza.

-Ahh- Mikey comenzó a gemir débilmente.

Los chicos y Splinter sentían que en algún momento se les saldría el corazón, podrían ganar la pelea, pero si lo hacían perderían la vida de Miguel Ángel. Esto hizo que Rafael se pusiera a pensar cómo fue que encontraron a Mikey si lo había escondido bien, pero finalmente le llegó la idea a la cabeza de que Garra de tigre lo siguió y en ese momento comenzó a culparse.

-Arrojen sus armas- dijo a punto de apretar el gatillo. La familia Hamato lo vieron fijamente y bajaron sus armas provocando que el felino sonriera-eso creí… ¡LLEVENSELOS!-dio la orden y con esto Garra de tigre puso a Mikey sobre su hombro mientras que varios robopies los ataron y se los llevaron.

**En la sede del pie:**

Destructor estaba en la sala de trono viendo por la ventana a la vez que pensaba: -"_**debe haber alguna forma de poder capturar a Hamato Yoshi y sus despreciables tortugas, tal vez podría…"-**_ pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando las puertas de la sala mostrando a Karai y Garra de tigre entrando.

-Maestro, le tenemos grandes noticias- dijo Garra de tigre haciendo una reverencia junto con Karai.

-¿Qué noticias tienen para mí? -dijo con una voz grave y molesta- ¿tiene que ver con las tortugas?-preguntó.

-Si maestro y esto le agradara- respondió Garra de tigre con malicia.

Destructor se alejó de la ventana para sentarse en su trono y se dirigió a su "hija"- bien Karai ¿Cuáles son las noticas que tienen para mí?- pero ella no contestó, tenía la mirada perdida y no dejaba de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar. Esto molestó mucho a Destructor: -¡Karai!- y eso hizo que reaccionara.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la chica volviendo a la realidad.

-Maestro- Garra de tigre dio un paso adelante- lo que queríamos decirle o mejor dicho mostrarle era esto…- dijo a la vez que chasqueaba sus dedos para que segundos después las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a Cabeza de pez y varios robopies que traían maniatados a Leonardo, Rafael, Donatello y Splinter mientras que Rahzar traía en el hombro maniatado a Miguel Ángel y los lanzaron a todos de rodillas (salvo Mikey que seguía en el hombro de Rahzar) y cayeron a los pies de Destructor.

Esto lo dejó impactado, nunca habían logrado vencerlos y mucho menos capturarlos a todos, incluyendo a Splinter…pero todo cambió cuando llegó Garra de tigre y se volvió su mano derecha y no se arrepintió de esa decisión por lo que dijo: **-Bien hecho Garra de tigre, me siento orgulloso de todo tu logro- **dijo con una voz sombría y el tigre solo hizo una reverencia, pero extrañamente a Karai no le dieron celos, ni odio a Garra de tigre, sino que ella se sentía decepcionada de ella misma y culpable por cómo estaban los chicos, incluyendo a Splinter.

-Llévense a esas tortugas insignificantes y déjenos a solas…tengo que exterminar a una rata- y tras decir eso los soldados, Rahzar, Cabeza de pez, Garra de tigre y Karai hicieron una reverencia y se llevaron a los chicos mientras que Destructor comenzaba a reírse y le dijo a Splinter: **-Al fin tendré mi venganza**-. Esto fue lo último que vieron los chicos antes de que las puertas de la sala de trono se cerraran.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Después de recordar a Leonardo le corrieron unas lágrimas por las mejillas.

Miguel Ángel cerró los ojos para evitar llorar pero no lo consiguió y el pequeño solamente se formuló una pregunta: **¿Qué fue lo que pasó?**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, comentarios, criticas, ideas, etc. comenten.<strong>

**Espero poder subir mañana o pasado**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	4. Chapter 3: Entregado al enemigo

**HOLOOOOOO...perodon por tardar en actualizar, pero aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo...que fue uno de los mas duros que escribi y el titulo lo dice todo.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y espero que les guste**

**Sin mas que decir...A leer...**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3: Entregado al enemigo<p>

Al terminar de recordar y llorar por la situación en la que se encontraban, los chicos se percataron de que unos cuatro robopies se acercaron a ellos y comenzaron a soltarlos de sus ataduras para después dejarlos caer al piso con gran fuerza y maniatarlos.

Después de tal caída, Leonardo fue el único que cayó sobre su caparazón mientras que Rafael y Donatello cayeron sobre sus piernas fracturándolas mientras que Miguel Ángel aterrizó sobre su brazo derecho y si contamos la quemadura que tenía fue un dolor insoportable al quebrárselo. Esto provocó que Karai se preocupara mucho más por los chicos y estuvo a punto de correr a ayudarlos pero fue interrumpida por el ruido de las puertas de la sala de trono abriéndose dejando entrar a Xever/Cara de pez, Rahzar, Garra de tigre, Dark Night (nueva integrante del clan del pie y sobrina de Destructor. Usaba una armadura como la de Karai solo que era completamente negra con toques blancos y plata como la luna y ella estaba preocupada al igual que Karai por los chicos) y Destructor que venía arrastrando a un Splinter totalmente herido, golpeado y todo su pelaje era cubierto por sangre seca y fresca.

Al llegar, Destructor aventó a Splinter frente a sus hijos, por lo cual estuvieron a punto de levantarse o eso trataron, salvó por un pequeño e insignificante detalle: **Garra de tigre, Xever/Cabeza de pez, Rahzar y Dark Night los sujetaron de los brazos para que no escaparan o hicieran cualquier movimiento **(la nueva integrante del pie era la que sostenía a Mikey por lo que ella sujetaba con mucho cuidado su brazo para no lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba).

El hombre con las garras de metal se acercó lentamente a los quelonios para mirarlos uno por uno. Los chicos al ver esa mirada fría llena de odio, venganza, ira, sin compasión y lo más importante sin amor sintieron, no impotencia ni ira u odio…sintieron miedo como nunca antes lo habían tenido; él bajo ese casco de metal se encontraba una sonrisa llena de maldad y con odio dijo:

-**Espero que le hayan dicho a la rata que la querían…por que será la última vez que él los podrá escuchar y tendrán el honor de estar en primera fila para presenciar su muerte-**dicho eso comenzó a reír como si fuera un loco desquiciado (aunque era cierto) a la vez que los chicos abrían los ojos como platos y su miedo no dejaba de crecer y crecer mientras hacían un mínimo e inútil esfuerzo por liberarse, pero todo fue en vano. Tanto Karai como Dark Night estaban tristes y desesperadas al ver la situación en la que se encontraban las tortugas e incluso Xever/ Cara de pez sentía lastima y culpa pero hacía un gran trabajo en no demostrarlo.

Destructor se acercó a Splinter que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas levantarse para poder ayudar a sus hijos pero gracias al dolor que sentía no le fue posible.

Cuando Destructor se encontraba frente al roedor lo tomó por el cuello y le dijo en un susurro: **-Ahora por fin tendré mi venganza…y tú pagaras por todo el dolor que me causaste por tantos años-** él no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a golpearlo en el estómago sacándole todo el aire que le quedaba frente a sus hijos, quienes intentaban liberarse de sus captores para sacar a su padre de ahí, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano.

Después de golpearlo en el estómago, continuó con la golpiza ahora en su rostro provocando que sangrara más y más, en otras palabras estaba recibiendo la peor golpiza de su vida sin poder evitarlo.

Las tortugas lloraban y lloraban como si ese fuera su único propósito en la vida.

Cuando la golpiza terminó, Destructor lo seguía sujetando del cuello mientras que Splinter seguía semiinconsciente sintiendo el dolor correr por todo sus venas.

Oroku Saki saco sus navajas a la vez que todos miraban atentos, nadie hacía ningún movimiento, ningún ruido; puso sus navajas en alto y con una voz llena de odio dijo: **-Despídete de tus hijos, porque no los volverás a ver, y si tanto amabas a Tang Shen como dices, alégrate Yoshi… ¡PORQUE PRONTO ESTARAS CON ELLA!- **después de lanzar ese grito, en cuestión de segundos, sus navajas atravesaron el estómago del roedor de lado a lado.

Todos se quedaron atónitos por lo que vieron, las lágrimas de los chicos pararon por unos segundos para que después se convirtieran en unas cascadas que brotaban de los ojos de los mutantes y unas pequeñas lágrimas traicioneras corrían por las mejillas de Karai, y luego vieron como el cuerpo fue lanzado frente a ellos.

-¡**NOOOOOOO!- **gritaron los cuatro al unísono desesperados y horrorizados por la escena que tenían frente a ellos. Splinter los miro con una triste y sincera sonrisa…pero también la última que les brindaría y dijo:

-**Hi-hijos…mi-míos…los-los…amo…sal-salgan de a-aquí…"todos" juntos-**dijo acentuando el "todos" lo cual les pareció muy extraño a todos, especialmente a Karai, salvo a Destructor-**Mi-Miwa…-**Viendo a Karai y a ella le parecía familiar ese nombre-**E-encuentra…la…ver-verdad…y…y…al ha-hacer-lo…tra-trata…de…aceptar… qui-quien…eres…te…amo…hija…los…amo…hijos…adiós-**tras decir esto, Splinter cerró los ojos permanentemente y Karai abrió sus ojos como platos a la vez que varias lágrimas traicioneras rodaban por sus mejillas.

En ese momento todos entendieron que otro gran guerrero de la historia había caído.

Después de eso Leonardo, Rafael, Donatello y Miguel Ángel lloraban amargamente, incluso Karai estaba llorando, claro sin que Destructor se diera cuenta; la razón: **su corazón le decía que todo lo que Splinter dijo era verdad, y que vivió engañada toda su vida, **y guardó sus lágrimas para llorar en silencio.

- Finalmente…**¡Hamato Yoshi ha muerto!-**grito Oroku Saki con una gran sonrisa de victoria bajo ese casco de metal y todos se regocijaron a excepción de Karai, Dark Night (ella odiaba ver la muerte frente a sus ojos) e incluso Xever que en secreto no le agrado ver morir al roedor.

Al término del pequeño festejo Destructor les hizo una seña a sus subordinados con su cabeza indicándoles que los arrodillaran frente a él lo cual hicieron provocando un inmenso dolor en Rafael y Donatello y gran preocupación en Leonardo, a excepción de Dark Night quien; sin que su tío se diera cuenta; puso con mucho cuidado y suavidad a Mikey para no herirlo más, pero la pequeña tortuga no presto atención a la acción de la chica ya que aún seguía en shock por todo lo que sus ojos presenciaron. Lágrimas brotaban de esos inocentes ojos celestes y caían al suelo, estaba totalmente destrozado y aterrado, jamás pensó en toda su vida que vería algo así.

Destructor estaba satisfecho por ver a sus enemigos al borde de un abismo de miedo y los miró con un odio profundo a la vez que empezaba a reír mientras los miraba fija y detenidamente para después acercarse a Leo y le susurró: **-Finalmente logre deshacerme de tu sensei-**Leo trataba de evitar que lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas **–y ahora vas a presenciar la muerte de tus hermanos uno por uno-**y tras decir esto dio un par de pasos y el chico de bandana azul se quedo con los ojos totalmente abiertos, acababa de perder a su padre y no quería ver cómo sus hermanos eran asesinados frente a sus ojos.

Destructor los miraba uno por uno para saber a quién mataría primero y esto era lo que decía dentro de sus pensamientos:

"_**Veamos…Donatello no tiene suficiente fuerza, pero su inteligencia puede serme de mucha ayuda"**_

"_**Rafael no es tan inteligente como Donatello, pero la fuerza que tiene es totalmente impresionante, el podría ser de mucha utilidad"**_

"_**Y finalmente Leonardo, el es inteligente, fuerte, un líder por naturaleza, el sería el perfecto integrante de este clan"**_

"_**Ahora Migue Ángel…él es demasiado infantil, carece de inteligencia, de fuerza y especialmente no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo liderar a un equipo. Su velocidad es algo impresionante, pero no me serviría para nada ya que él es solo un inútil, no tengo que pensar tanto pasa saber que él será el que morirá ahora".**_

Cuando termino de pensar, Destructor se acerco al más pequeño de las tortugas y lo tomó del cuello impidiendo que el aire llegara a los pulmones de Mikey y él intento liberarse pero el dolor en su brazo era tan insoportable que no consiguió hacerlo, que todo fuera en vano.

Tanto Karai como Dark Night (e incluso Xever un poco) se preocuparon por Mikey, pero los chicos…por alguna extraña no gritaban ni suplicaban que lo dejaran en paz, solo estaban mirando la escena detenidamente, parecían estatuas vivientes.

Destructor levanto a Miguel Ángel en alto y de su otra mano sacó sus navajas que se acercaban lentamente a su garganta a la vez que Miguel Ángel veía fijamente como se acercaban las navajas, pero inmediatamente se detuvieron, lo cual alegró, alivió, preocupó y confundió al chico.

El hombre había detenido su ataque debido a que en los ojos de Miguel Ángel pudo notar que dentro de él había **un alma oscura, asesina y sobretodo leal,** esto fue lo que le llamó la atención y evito una muerte más. Acto seguido guardó sus navajas y lo bajó bruscamente brindándole aire a los pulmones de Mikey lo cual les pareció muy extraño a todos los presentes. Destructor dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás mientras seguía con la mirada fija en el menor de los Hamato, hasta que dirigió su vista a Leonardo:

-Tienen mucha suerte Leonardo…**tus hermanos y tú no morirán hoy**- esto extraño a las cuatro tortugas y preocupó, ya no entendían nada-pero les propongo **un trato-**eso los dejo más confundidos todavía y mucho mas asustados de lo que ya estaban y esas dos últimas palabras no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza…

_**Un trato…**_

_**Un trato…**_

_**Un trato…**_

_**Un trato…**_

-Escuchen tortugas, los pondré en libertad y van a largarse a la alcantarilla que ustedes llaman hogar, no los molestare más y tampoco ustedes a mí, si…**me dan algo a cambio…-** las dos chicas que se encontraban ahí lo miraron sospechosamente y Destructor ignoro esas miradas y prosiguió: -¿Aceptan?-.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos con miedo buscando una respuesta y finalmente Leonardo se atrevió a hablar: -**¿Y…y que quieres a cambio?-** preguntó a la vez que las últimas lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro se secaban.

-Es algo simple, **solo quiero que me entreguen a Miguel Ángel**- dijo con una sonrisa siniestra bajo ese casco de metal.

Todos los presentes se impactaron al escuchar eso, especialmente Miguel Ángel que casi se le salen los ojos de la impresión y él se decía a sí mismo: _**"me quiere a mí y solo a mí, pero la duda es… ¿por qué?"**_. Él solamente esperaba a que sus hermanos abrieran la boca para defenderlo, decir que era una tontería, una estupidez, que jamás lo harían, que permanecerían juntos…**o eso creía él**, pero nunca se esperó e imagino lo que vendría después:

**Leonardo solamente observaba como sus hermanos sufrían y agonizaban del dolor en su pierna y ya no soportaba verlos así. Después dirigió su mirada a su hermanito menor Mikey que no estaba agonizando como sus hermanos (**ya que estaba ocultando su dolor a la perfección y también porque seguía en shock por la impresión) **y el miedo lo cegó tanto que de su boca salieron palabras de las que cualquiera se arrepentiría el resto de su vida…**

**-¡Esta bien!...¡te entregamos a nuestro hermano!-**todos los presentes incluyendo Destructor y especialmente Miguel Ángel se sorprendieron y se quedaron boquiabiertos ya que nunca esperaron esa respuesta, mucho menos Leonardo y Miguel Ángel.

Después de recibir tal sorpresa, Destructor solamente atinó a sonreír y negar con la cabeza para decir: -**Muy bien, pueden irse ustedes tres y llévense el cadáver de la rata-** y tras decir esto Garra de tigre, Xever y Rahzar los soltaron y liberaron de sus ataduras.

Leonardo al ser liberado esperó a que soltaran a sus hermanos para después ayudarlos a levantarse y levantaron el cuerpo inerte de su padre y caminaron con gran esfuerzo a la salida no sin antes voltear a ver a su hermano menor que los veía **con un profundo odio, rencor, tristeza y miedo en sus ojos que lo demostraba con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, rodando por sus mejillas y cayendo al suelo. **

Por dentro los chicos no podían perdonarse por lo que acaban de hacer**, que habían perdido todo su honor, especialmente Leonardo**, pero por alguna razón no lo exteriorizaron e ignoraron a su hermanito. Esta acción provoco que Karai desatara su furia con la vista que si esta fuera un arma los chicos estarían en problemas y ella se prometió a si misma que nunca perdonaría a los chicos y ayudaría a Mikey a escapar de ese lugar con ayuda de Dark Night y ella solamente asintió entendiendo todo lo que decía la mirada de la chica…ella ayudaría a la pequeña tortuga.

Antes de que las tortugas se fueran Destructor dirigió su mirada a Leonardo y luego a todos ellos:** -que gran líder eres Leonardo y que gran equipo está contigo-** dijo sarcásticamente –**abandonan a un integrante del equipo, a un hermano ¿y dicen que yo no tengo honor? Patético… ¡LARGO!-** después de ese grito los chicos apresuraron el paso con dificultad dejando y salieron del lugar para que después las puertas se cerraran dejando atrás a la **alegría del hogar, a la luz de sus vidas.**

Miguel ángel no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar: **sus "hermanos" si así los podía llamar lo entregaron a su peor enemigo. **Estaba con la respiración agitada, los ojos abiertos como platos y su felicidad había desaparecido. Destructor se acerco lentamente a él y saco sus navajas mirando al pequeño quelonio de bandana anaranjada.

* * *

><p><strong>Afuera:<strong>

Los chicos solamente escucharon un grito de dolor y agacharon la cabeza con lagrimas pensando lo peor: su hermano había muerto y todo por su culpa por haberlo **entregado al enemigo…**

* * *

><p><strong>Que les parecio? este fue uno de los capitulos mas tristes Y APENAS VA EMPEZANDO o creo que el más trite, comentarios, criticas, ideas, etc. comenten <strong>

**espero actualizar pronto**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**


	5. Capítulo 4: He llegado al infierno

**Holoooooooo chicos! Me extrañaron?(Cri cri cri) ok, me iré a un rincón a llorar y comer nutella...perdóneme por la tardanza es que estaba pensando como adaptar el borrador para que quedara bien y al final salió perfecto **

**Gracias a todos los que han comentado y han tomado el tiempo de leer mi historia, de verdad muchas gracias**

**sin mas que decir...a leer!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4: He llegado al Infierno…<p>

**P.O.V Karai**

Es increíble como una hermandad tan grande, perfecta e inquebrantable pueda terminar en algo tan grande como una traición, nunca imagine que todo terminaría así.

**Donatello**; yo siempre había notado que él y Miguel Ángel eran los más unidos de los cuatro, veía que siempre se sonreían entre ellos, que siempre hablaban y se apoyaban mutuamente, él tenía una gran relación con la pequeña tortuga, el chico que parecía el más inteligente...**lo dejó sin decir palabra alguna.**

**Rafael;** cada vez que alguien se acercaba o lastimaba al menor de la familia, lo haría sufrir hasta que pagara por lo que hizo. La tortuga de bandana roja era un sobre protector con Miguel Ángel, el daría su vida por su pequeño hermano, él más fuerte de los cuatro…**lo abandonó sin siquiera mirar atrás para darse cuenta de que había puesto a su hermanito en gran peligro y que tal vez…podría morir.**

Y finalmente **Leonardo; **el siempre estaba preocupado por todos y cada uno de sus hermanos. Daría lo que fuera por protegerlos, especialmente a Miguel ángel incluso mataría con tal de que su familia estuviera a salvo, se culparía si algo les llegara a pasar, el líder de su equipo…**entregó a su hermano al enemigo para salvarse él mismo. Pensaba que era la persona o tortuga más valiente que he conocido, hasta que me di cuenta de que es un cobarde. El junto con sus hermanos no tienen honor.**

Juro por todo lo que tengo y todo lo que soy que, con ayuda de Dark Night que sacaremos a Miguel Ángel de este maldito infierno, lo juro por mi honor y por alguien que acaba de cambiar mi forma de pensar…**Hamato Yoshi.**

**Fin P.O.V Karai**

* * *

><p>Después de que sonara por todo el lugar ese grito desgarrador proveniente de Miguel Ángel, Destructor alejó sus navajas presenciando la herida que había dibujado en el rostro del pequeño; la herida consistía en un corte que se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde está su quemadura, pareciera que era la misma herida debido ha estaba en el mismo lugar y el mismo tamaño.<p>

En este momento el pequeño quelonio de bandana anaranjada estaba conociendo el verdadero dolor y sufrimiento.

El hombre de armadura de metal que radiaba maldad pura, lo miraba con una sínica sonrisa bajo el Kuro Kabuto mientras que Miguel Ángel soltaba lagrimas de **tristeza, miedo, furia, rencor y dolor**, muchos sentimientos excepto **alegría **y estas se mezclaban con la sangre que corría sin cesar por su rostro.

Destructor dio un paso al frente y dijo con esa voz grave y siniestra que solo él podía posee: -Bien Miguel Ángel, ahora formas parte del clan del pie…- iba a proseguir hasta que fue interrumpido.

-¡Yo…yo jamás…me…me uniré a ti!- dijo el chico con un tono de decisión para tratar de ocultar el miedo que sentía en esos momentos, pero Destructor noto eso y utilizo eso a su favor:

-¡Escucha fenómeno!-lo sujetó de la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos -te estoy dando la oportunidad de que te unas a mí y seas el ninja más poderoso que este clan, te convertiré en el mejor asesino que haya existido- dijo levantando la voz para intimidarlo- pero si no aceptas…-sacó sus navajas para amenazarlo.

-Si no que…volverás a clavarme tus navajas…eso demuestra lo cobarde que eres-dijo tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que no le tenía miedo, pero estaba llorando y temblando internamente.

**-**¡ERES UN INSOLENTE!-dijo lleno de furia porque le dijo cobarde pero también estaba sorprendido y debía admitir que admiraba la valentía del chico, pero olvido eso y continuo-si no te unes de la buena forma…lo harás por la mala- guardo sus navajas lo cual le pareció demasiado extraño a Mikey –Garra de tigre, Bradford llévenlo a una de las celdas especiales, maña lo convenceré de una forma u otra- tras decir eso los nombrados lo tomaron de los brazos (lo cual provoco un gran dolor en su brazo izquierdo) y lo llevaron brutalmente a su celda.

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V Dark Night <strong>

Han pasado varios meses desde que sucedió esta gran tragedia con la tortuga…Miguel Ángel ese es su nombre; la tragedia desde que sus "hermanos" si así se les puede llamar…ahora que lo pienso en una semana se cumple **un año** desde que llegó a este espantoso lugar en el que nadie debería estar.

**Hermanos**; cuando dije esa palabra me quede pensando en algo muy importante…yo tuve una pequeña hermana pero nunca supe que fue de ella, desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno pero teníamos una gran relación y aprendí algo muy importante: **que ningún hermano se traicionaría de esa forma e incluso darían la vida con tal de que estén bien y se protegen mutuamente, se dan cariño, comprensión, felicidad, amor…**al parecer ellos no saben el significado de esa palabra, todo este tiempo he pensado que son unos…no vale la pena pensar y/o decirlo, en este momento su padre que descanse en paz, estaría totalmente decepcionado de ellos.

En todo este tiempo, desde que mi tío Oroku Saki me llamó para que formara parte del clan del pie; o mejor dicho que regresara y me obligara a costa de mi propia voluntad; lo único que se ha escuchado por todo el lugar son los gritos desgarradores de Mikey que se mezclan con los gritos de ira de Destructor que no dejan de intentar, y no descansaran hasta que el pequeño Mikey se una al clan pero obviamente. En este punto Karai y yo nos sentimos terribles por no poder sacarlo de este infierno, de no poder guiarlo a la libertad, de que sienta el aire fresco otra vez.

Hemos intentado de todo y nuestro esfuerzo ha sido a sido en vano, no ha brindado frutos, pero eso no significa que nos rendiremos tan fácilmente. Nosotras juramos por nuestra vida que lo sacaríamos de aquí y si tenemos que morir con tal de salvarlo de esta horrible pesadilla lo haremos sin duda alguna. Karai está muy preocupada por su hermano al igual que yo, no sé porque pero desde que lo vi por primera vez; sin contar lo que paso; por primera vez sentí…no lo sé, sentí algo especial que me…no Luna, no es momento de pensar eso.

Comencé a caminar para despejar un poco mi mente y seguir pensando en alguna forma de sacar a Mikey pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando choque con alguien, ese alguien era Karai que se veía igual de pensativa que yo solo que con la diferencia de que ella se veía triste y como culparla por eso.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo podemos sacarlo?- pregunte esperando la única respuesta que hemos tenido en todo este tiempo.

-Nada aún- suelta un pequeño suspiro –esto es más complicado de lo que pensamos- después de decir esto soltó una pequeña lágrima que rodo por su mejilla y cayó al suelo lo cual provoco que me sintiera peor, que mi alma se partiera en dos y que me dieran ganas de llorar pero me prometí que nunca lloraría.

-Tienes que calmarte Karai- le dije para convencerla de que todo mejorara…y también convencerme a mi misma –verás que pronto encontraremos una solución a este problema- en ese momento no lo dude ni un segundo y la abrace.

-¿Estás segura de que todo se resolverá?-

-Claro que si prima-le dije con una pequeña y débil sonrisa –mira solamente tenemos que…-no logre terminar mi frase ya que vi que un ninja se dirige a donde se encontraba la celda de Mikey y en la mano portaba… ¡UNA KATANA! Una de las cosas que nos asusto fue que a simple vista se veía totalmente afilada, pero lo que nos dio más miedo fue que por detrás del ninja se encontraba Destructor con un saco de un tamaño no tan pequeño en su mano derecha.

En ese momento no lo pensamos dos veces y nos encaminamos hasta alcanzar a Destructor –Maestro…que… ¿qué hará con esa Katana?- pregunté llena de pánico esperando la respuesta pero la respuesta no llegaba lo cual me desesperaba cada vez más y Karai tampoco se quedaba atrás ya que al verla se podía notar al instante que a pesar que ella tenía una hermosa tez blanca, estaba más pálida que nunca, parecía que acababa de ver un fantasma -¡¿Y bien?!- pregunta mucho más desesperada.

-Se unirá a mí de una forma u otra y al ver que no quiso elegir el camino fácil…-en ese momento a mi prima y a mí nos recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda al oír eso –bien entonces tendré que tomar medidas drásticas e ir por el camino difícil-tras decir esto abrió la puerta que conducía a la celda de Mikey y cerró inmediatamente después de entrar. Nosotras queríamos detenerlo, queríamos entrar, pero entramos en tal estado de shock que mis piernas no nos respondían y no conseguíamos movernos.

-Qué…que es lo…que es lo que hará…-comenzó a hablar Karai tartamudeando y muy asustada, estaba en el mismo estado que yo y cuando estaba a punto de hablar…

-¡AHHHHHH!-escuchamos un grito desgarrados proveniente de las celda que no era nada más ni nada menos que de Mikey. Karai y yo nos miramos mutuamente, asentimos y cuando estuvimos a punto de correr para ver lo que pasaba…la puerta se abrió mostrando al ninja con la katana ensangrentada lo cual nos dejo paralizadas de miedo, pero lo que más nos perturbó, horrorizó y que nos detuvo inmediatamente el corazón fue cuando Destructor salió con el saco goteando y tenía la forma de un…de un… ¡BRAZO! Y después de ver esta escena todo se volvió negro y la oscuridad me llamó.

**Fin P.O.V Dark Nigh**

Después de que las chicas vieran tal cosa, la prima de Karai no lo soportó más y cayó inconsciente preocupando a Karai.

* * *

><p><strong>En las celdas:<strong>

En una fría y oscura celda ensangrentada se encontraba tumbado y rendido en el suelo un pequeño Miguel Ángel totalmente débil, sin energías y herido. Tenía una fiebre muy alta, estaba ardiendo para ser de sangre fría que cada vez subía más y más desde que llegó y gracias a lo que pasó momentos atrás literalmente no podía moverse por el gras dolor que estaba sintiendo e intentaba soportar. No podía pronunciar ninguna palabra o producir sonido alguno, su vista estaba en el techo pero la mirada la tenía perdida, pero no podía dejar de pensar, tenía una sola cosa en mente: **en todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí lo había perdido todo, su padre, sus "hermanos", su hogar y lo más importante…perdió su ser, se perdió el mismo, ya no le quedaba nada. **

Con todo lo que le quedaba de voz logró pronunciar unas cuantas palabras entrecortadamente: **dese-desearía que la-la muerte se apiadara de-de m-mi, que m-me lleva-llevara a la paz e-eterna…-**estaba destrozado, perdió literalmente una parte de él, su felicidad, su amor-**y-ya no q-quiero vi-vir-**tras pronunciar estas palabras comenzó a llorar en silencio mientras que unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de esos hermosos ojos azul celeste que perdieron todo su brillo, estaban apagados y tristes, rodaron por sus mejillas y cayeron al suelo con una frase en su mente: **he llegado al infierno…**

En ese momento la negrura lo consumió…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, criticas, comentarios, ideas, etc, dejen sus reviws aqui<strong>

**Esta capitulo su lo se me vi muy cruel, pero en el borrador que hice comparado con esto soy una santa, me traume con lo que escribí, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado y perdón por hacerlo un poco corto pero realmente valió la pena, espero que les agrade **

**Quiero agradecerle especialmente a wolf19881 por todas sus palabras de motivación y por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia, de verdad muchas gracias mi querido amigo por tus palabras y comentarios.**

**Bueno chicos, espero poder actualizar pronto **

**Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
